kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
39. His Butler, Hired
His Butler, Hired (その執事、採用, Sono Shitsuji, Saiyō) is the thirty-ninth episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime, and the third episode of Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus. Summary Snake directs Sebastian Michaelis to the exit of the Noah's Ark Circus. Sebastian enters the carriage Ciel Phantomhive is in; during the ride, Sebastian makes his report: he has failed to conduct a full circuit of the camp because he was interrupted. He requests that Ciel joins the Circus alongside him in order to carry out a more extensive investigation of the troupe. At Ciel's London townhouse, Ciel shows his frustration regarding Sebastian arbitrarily enrolling him in the Circus's entry test, but decides to stop arguing for the meanwhile so that he can go to bed. Soma Asman Kadar and Agni then appear, with the former delighted by Ciel's presence. Ciel scolds Soma, however, for pestering him. In Ciel's bedroom, Sebastian explains that Ciel's task should be passing the entry test and getting the troupe to admit him. When Ciel says that Sebastian joining the troupe should be enough, Sebastian reminds him that it is Ciel's "game" and inquires if Ciel is fine with allowing Sebastian to move according to his own will. Ciel concedes that Sebastian is right. When Ciel states that he cannot perform any circus tricks, Sebastian assures him that he will give him his "heartfelt support." Ciel, at last, resolves to join the Circus as well. The following day, Ciel introduces himself as "Finnian" to the troupe. Joker asks for his speciality, and Ciel claims he is good with darts. Joker classifies it as knife-throwing and tells Dagger to hand Ciel some knives. Ciel is, then, obliged to toss knives at a target. When he throws a knife, the trajectory is off, and Joker and Dagger are certain that Ciel will not pass; but, it suddenly hits its target, which astonishes them. The same feat repeats for the successive trials, as Sebastian is secretly flinging stones at the thrown knives to push them to the target. Next, Ciel is constrained to carry out tightrope walking. Doll tightens the lifeline around him. Ciel requests to do something else, but Joker challenges him, asking if he is quitting already, and urges him to proceed. After asserting to Doll that he will not quit, Ciel tentatively walks on the tightrope. When he is about to trip, Sebastian furtively pitches stones at him to correct his balance. Ciel finally makes it across, despite the pain. Joker applauds him and affirms that he must present a big smile before he can join the Circus, much to Ciel's chagrin. In the meantime, Sebastian is stifling laughter. Ciel, then, forces himself to grin. Later, Joker informs the first-string and second-string members of the Circus of two new members: Black (Sebastian) and Smile (Ciel). Ciel is horrified by his stage name, and greets the other members with relative difficulty. Afterward, Joker gives Ciel and Sebastian a backstage tour. He reveals the tents that "second-stringers," such as they, sleep in, the food storage, the dining room, the infirmary, and the private tents of the "first-stringers." He warns that the first private tent belongs to Snake, and tells them to keep their distance, as Snake lets a lot of poisonous snakes run loose. Joker, then, asks Ciel about his right eye and sympathizes with him upon hearing that an accident had devastated it. He says that they are all "damaged," some way or another, and proclaims that they should all be friends. Sebastian questions if all the players of the Circus joined up with them during their travels, and Joker states that most of them have, though all the first-stringers come from the same place, and thus, they are childhood friends. Ciel notices Jumbo playing the harmonica, and comments that the song is "Tom, Tom, the Piper's Son" from Mother Goose; Joker is impressed by his knowledge. When Sebastian expresses his surprise that all the first-stringers are lifelong friends, Joker clarifies that Snake is an exception; they were in need of a snake-handler, and his superb skills brought him to the top. He, then, remarks on the benefits of being a first-stringer, such as getting to eat first and their own tents, and therefore, everyone is competing to become a first-stringer. He indicates about the other newcomers, saying that they are working hard. Joker advises them to practice as well, before leaving with Beast. Soon after, Ciel and Sebastian help each other stretch. Ciel concludes that they may have to rise to first-string in order to access the private area guarded by vipers. Sebastian discloses that the missing children are not there. Ciel states that it does not mean the troupe is not involved in the disappearances and adds that they must thoroughly investigate before they can leave. Before they can continue their conversation, however, Dagger interrupts them and tells them to quit stretching and start practicing. He says that he will coach them through their first practice, and decides to teach Ciel knife-throwing since Ciel greatly prefers anything but tightrope walking. Sebastian declares that he has no particular preference to what his act should be. Dagger encourages him to try whatever act he thinks he will be able to manage. Sebastian, then, artfully performs the trapeze, juggling, pole-climbing, leaping through rings of fire, aerial acrobatics, the trampoline, skipping rope, and contortions, amazing Dagger and the other members. When he is about to swallow a sword, Dagger stops him. The other members surround Sebastian, fascinated. Ciel admonishes him for getting carried away. Dagger proclaims that there is another "brilliant lad" who recently joined the Circus, and points to "Suit," describing him as a former civil student who is "strangely serious." Ciel and Sebastian recognize the aforementioned individual, William T. Spears, as a Grim Reaper. William claims that he has sensed something "foul," and confronts Sebastian, calling him a demon. Ciel is worried that the other members will discover who Sebastian truly is. Dagger, then, tells William to stop saying his "gags" with a straight face, as people will not realize they are gags, while the other members laugh. He announces that William has been "cracking jokes" since the day he got there, and characterizes him as an "incurable occult freak." After introducing William to Ciel and Sebastian, he tries to convince them to cooperate, but William sternly refuses and walks away. Ciel wonders what a Grim Reaper is doing there, and Sebastian says that it is rare for a Grim Reaper to go undercover as well; he deduces that it means there is, indeed, something going on at the Noah's Ark Circus. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Dagger *Beast *Joker *Doctor *Snake *Ciel Phantomhive *Soma Asman Kadar *Agni *Doll *Peter *Wendy *William T. Spears Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus